


Better with Time

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better with Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LRThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/gifts).



**Title:** Better With Time  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Cho Chang  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 424  
 **Summary:** Sometimes you need a second chance.   
**Warnings:** Porn, rough sex  
 **Notes:** Written for lrthunder's prompt of "Rekindling an old flame" at the 2015 Humpathon at hp_humpdrabbles on Live Journal

"Merlin, I fucking hate you." Harry nipped her ear, grabbed Cho's hair and pulled, slamming into her from behind.

"You hate me, Potter? Imagine how much I hate you. I had to put up with all your fourteen year old fumblings. It was awful." Cho was panting, meeting him thrust for thrust. Pushing her bum back against him so hard that it hurt. But it was a good kind of hurt.

Harry reached beneath her and pulled painfully on her nipple, giving it a sharp tweak. "Fumbling?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, admittedly you have got better." 

He slapped his hand down hard on her bum and wrapped a hand around her throat, fingers leaving small bruises on her smooth skin.

"God, so much better," she sighed when he removed the pressure.

Harry chuckled, pleased with himself as he made her moan. "Be nice to me and I'll make you come." 

"Oh please." There was no pleading in her voice. She made sure of that. "You'll make me come because you don't want me telling people how bad you are in bed." 

The insults worked far better than playing nice. Harry hated bedding women who only wanted to tell him how wonderful he is. Big damn hero and all that bullshit. 

He reached for her clit and pressed hard with his thumb. Cho's back arched and he pushed her down, holding her firm against the mattress with one hand, fingers spread between her shoulder blades. Her bum was high in the air, as he licked his thumb and began to work slow teasing circles around her clit. 

"You are terrible at that," Cho chided, but the trembling of her thighs exposed her lie. 

"Um, bad then?" 

"Horrible." 

Harry pulled out and heard her whimper. 

"Good, really good." She tried to make amends, pushing her bum against him and grinding seductively.   
Harry stroked his cock and rubbed it against the cleft of her arse, coming all over her back.

"Seriously? Again." 

"One day, you will know when you have gone too far." 

"So you plan to send me home unsatisfied?" Cho puckered her lips in a way she knew he liked. Though it never got her her way.

"No. I just plan to watch while you satisfy yourself. When you're a good girl, I'll see this through to the end. Until then, I get to delight in watching."

"You're a bastard." Cho flipped to her back and spread her legs. 

"A bastard with an excellent view." Harry smirked and straightened his glasses. "Proceed."


End file.
